alternatives Ende
by Sallyma
Summary: Der Inhalt baut auf dem Film "Star Wars III" auf und ist mein Versuch die Zukunft von Anakin und Padme zum Guten zu wenden. Anakin sucht nach einer Möglichkeit Padme zu retten, dieses Mal mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass ihm die Vision bereits offenbart hat, wohin diese Suche im schlimmsten Fall führen könnte. Doch die Zukunft zu ändern ist nicht so einfach, wie es scheint.


Hi, das ist meine erste Fanfiction, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Die Idee zu diesem alternativen Ende von Star Wars III kam mir, nachdem ich den Film angeschaut hatte. Ich fand den Film toll, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich damit anfreunden, dass Anakin Darth Vader wird, also dachte ich mir: hey schreib doch einfach dein eigenes Ende. Naja wie ihr seht, ist das hier dabei herausgekommen ... Für diejenigen, denen auffallen sollte, dass ich mich stark an den Film bzw. das Buch halte: keine Sorge, das bleibt kein Dauerzustand. Ich wollte nur einen flüssigen Übergang vom Buch/Film zu meiner Geschichte haben. Meine Geschichte setzt kurz nach Anakins Ankunft in Cruscant (keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt ...) an, am Abend als Anakin seine Vision hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde mich über Reviews freuen :-) ( und natürlich: alle Rechte gehören George Lucas, leider)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Anakin setzte sich ruckartig im Bett auf, schnappte nach Luft und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Eine düstere Stimme, die ihn verfolgte, ihn quälte und doch nur in seinen Geist existierte, erklang in der Nacht: _Sie ist tot_ … _Du hast sie getötet …_

Die Worte brannten wie Lava und ließen ihm im Dunkeln Zimmer keine Umrisse, außer den verwirrenden Szenen aus seiner Vision erkennen. Noch einmal liefen sie vor seinem inneren Auge ab, verstörend wirklich, so als wäre alles schon längst passiert und nur noch eine Erinnerung:

_Verzweifelt von der Vision das Padme bei der Geburt sterben wird, sucht er nach einer Möglichkeit, um sie zu retten, doch keiner kann oder will ihm eine Möglichkeit verraten, wie er ihren Tod verhindern kann._

Die Szene wechselte …

_Er ist nun bei Palatine, der ihm von der Macht der Sith erzählt, davon, dass man mit ihr den Tod verhindern könnte. Er verhilft ihm zu einem Platz im Jedi –Rat, der ihm jedoch nichts nützt, da er nicht in den Status eines Meisters erhoben wird. Alles scheint aussichtslos, schreckliche Verzweiflung und Furcht treiben ihn an …_

Wieder wechselte die Szene …

_Eine Unnatürliche und dennoch auf seltsame weise vertraute Stimme ertönt und befiehlt: „Töte ihn …, entscheide dich …" Ein aufblitzendes Laserschwert erleuchtet._

Weitere Bruchstücke folgten, doch nun schneller kaum zu folgen.

_Er auf einem Planeten aus glühender Lava umhüllt von einem nachtschwarzen Umhang …_

_Padme, die ihn mit in mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Furcht, völlig aufgelöst anblickt …_

_ObiWan, der aus einem Raumschiff aussteigt …_

_Padme leblos auf dem Boden liegend …_

_Dunkelheit, die allen Schmerz auslöscht und ihn schützend umgibt …_

_Eine Stimme, seine Stimme und doch fremd, künstlich, die fragt: Padme bist du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? ..._

_Wieder diese komisch bekannte Stimme: Du hast sie getötet … Darth Vader._

_Und dann das Gefühl, als wären alle Sterne der Galaxie mit einem Mal erloschen._

_Nein. _Kein Wort, nur ein verzweifelter Laut entrang seiner Kehle. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich, die Angst, dass diese schreckliche Vision wahr werden würde, nahm ihm die Luft und ungeweinte Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. _Nein_ … _ich könnte nicht … _Alles in ihm war von Schmerz erfüllt, es machte ihn unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Anakin begann zu zweifeln, noch nie war eine seiner Visionen so umfangreich und doch so verschlüsselt gewesen … Was wenn es gar keine Vision war, sondern … sondern eine Erinnerung? Was wenn alles längst geschehen war? Wenn Padme und das Baby tot waren?

Kalte Furcht machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Sie lähmte ihn und ließ ihn gegenüber allen Geräuschen, abgesehen vom Wilden Hämmern seines Herzens taub werden. Es war als würde eine schwere Last auf seiner Brust lasten, die ihn daran hinderte zu atmen. Er schloss angestrengt seine Augen und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber es hatte keinen Zweck, schließlich öffnete er sie wieder, nur um in die Finsternis zu starren. Seine menschliche Hand fand eine unvertraute, schweißfeuchte Decke um seine Taille. Schließlich erinnerte sich Anakin wieder daran, wo er war. Er drehte sich halb um und dort lag sie, auf der Seite, das prächtige Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet, die Augen geschlossen und die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf ihren herrlichen Lippen. Als Anakin sah, wie gleichmäßiges Atmen ihre Brust hob und senkte, erfüllte ihn eine unendliche Erleichterung. Er wandte sich ab, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte.

Die Tränen die zwischen seine Fingern durchsickerten waren Tränen der Dankbarkeit.

Padme lebte und war bei ihm.

So leise, dass nur das Summen der elektrischen Systeme in seiner mechanischen Hand zu hören war, schlug Anakin die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er ging die lange bogenförmige Treppe hinunter, die zur Veranda von Padmes privatem Landedeck führte. Dort angekommen stützte er sich auf das Geländer und blickte in die Nacht von Cruscant. Es brannten noch immer Feuer.

Die Nacht des Hauptplaneten war immer voller Lichter gewesen, die aus Billionen von Fenstern in Milliarden von Gebäuden drangen, die Kilometer weit gen Himmel ragten, ganz zu schweigen von der Werbung und endlosen Strömen aus Speeder-Positionsleuchten in den Flugkorridoren. Doch in dieser Nacht sorgten Energieausfälle dafür, dass große Teile der planetenweiten Stadt dunkel blieben, dort gab es nur das düstere, rote Glühen zahlreicher Brände. Nichts war mehr wie vorher. Doch nicht nur Cruscant hatte während des Krieges schaden genommen, auch er hatte sich verändert.

Anakin wusste, nicht wie lange er schon da stand und die in rotes Licht gehüllten Gebäude betrachtete, zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Die ganze Zeit stand er nur da, wie gebannt von den Flammen, die ihn schmerzhaft an die Bilder aus seiner Vision erinnerten.

_Wie auf dem Lavaplaneten aus meiner Vision … _dachte er …_ ist es mein Schicksal, das es so enden muss?_ Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, warum nur war es ihm vergönnt, einfach mit Padme und dem Baby glücklich zu werden? Warum wurde ihm immer das genommen, was er am meisten liebte?

Der Drache in seinem Herzen bewegte sich und flüsterte ihm zu: _Du weißt, weshalb … du weißt, dass sich die Jedi nur darum kümmern, dass sich ihre Prophezeiung, auch wenn das vielleicht deinen Tod bedeutet, erfüllen wird. Du bist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck … Du wirst alles verlieren … alles._

_Warum muss gerade ich der Auserwählte sein … alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn ich es nicht wäre, _dachte daraufhin Anakin mit langsam aufflammendem Zorn. Wie konnte er seine und Padmes Zukunft zum Guten wenden? Wie verhindern das Padme starb und er zu diesem … Darth Vader wurde.

Gab es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit dazu? Was wenn er zwar verhindern könnte, Darth Vader zu werden, Padme aber trotzdem starb? Allein den Gedanken Padme zu verlieren konnte Anakin kaum ertragen, er konnte nicht ohne sie leben, sie war sein Leben. Noch immer den Blick auf die Flammen in weiter Ferne geheftet, kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an, die seine Verzweiflung ihm in die Augen trieb. Ein furchtloser Held weinte nicht, aber er fühlte sich im Moment weder wie ein Held noch sonderlich furchtlos. Die Stadt schien genau wieder zuspiegeln, wie er sich fühlte. Beschädigt, im Kampf zerbrochen. Mit Dunkelheit befleckt. Plötzlich stand sein Entschluss fest, er würde nicht warten, nichts tun und auf ein Wunder hoffen. Er musste handeln, einen Weg finden, um zumindest Padme zu retten.

Padme war noch leiser als die nach Rauch riechende Briese, aber Anakin fühlte, das sie sich ihm näherte. Sie blieb neben ihm am Geländer stehen und legte ihre weiche Hand auf seine harte mechanische. Padme stand einfach nur da und blickte stumm über die Stadt hinweg, die ihr zur zweiten Heimat geworden war. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr erklärte, was nicht stimmte, warum er so aufgewühlt war. Sie vertraute darauf, dass er es ihr sagte. Anakin fühlte ihre Geduld und ihr Vertrauen_._

_Ich sollte ihr einfach alles erzählen_ … _Sie wird es verstehen _dachte er_, _doch der Drache in seinem Herzen fauchte: _Was wenn sie dich verlässt, sobald sie davon erfährt, dass du ein Sith wirst … wenn sie davon erfährt, zu welchen Taten du fähig sein wirst …_

Anakin wollte ihr nichts verheimlichen, aber die Sorge, dass sie ihn verlassen könnte, nagte an ihm. Gleichzeitig kam er sich aber auch wie ein Schuft vor, weil er an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifelte, obwohl er wusste, das es daran nichts zu zweifeln gab. Er spürte ihre bedingungslose Liebe und war dafür so dankbar, dass ihm erneut Tränen kamen. Anakin blinzelte, während er in die brennende Nacht sah, und blinzelte erneut, um die frischen Tränen daran zu hindern, über seine Wangen zu rinnen. Padme sollte seine Tränen nicht sehen.

Er legte seine menschliche Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sanft zu, bis er schließlich sprechen konnte.

„Es war ein Traum," sagte er.

Padme nahm seinen Hinweis mit einem knappen, ernsten Nicken hin.

„Schlimm?"

Was sollte er ihr antworten? Was wenn sie ihn dann mit demselben Blick betrachtete, wie in der Vision, mit diesem Blick voller Unglauben, Schmerz und Trauer, der nun eine Welle des Schmerzes in ihm hervor rief.

„Er war …" Anakin wusste nicht, wie er am besten anfangen sollte, und stockte kurz. „Er war wie die, die ich früher hatte …" er brachte es nicht fertig, sie anzusehen. „Wie die von meiner Mutter …" _Nur noch schlimmer_ führte Anakin den Satz in Gedanken fort.

Padme nickte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch etwas langsamer und ernster. „Und?"

Er blickte auf ihre zierlichen Finger, fügte die eigenen dazu und faltete die beiden Hände wie zum Gebet. „Ich habe von dir geträumt …" Anakin hatte den Blick wieder in die Ferne gerichtet. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber … dieser Traum war … irgendwie anders …"

Im roten und wie langsam pulsierenden Schein, der fernen Feuer, war sie schöner als je zuvor.

„Was war anders?" fragte sie sanft und wartete voll Vertrauen.

Als Anakin schließlich die Kraft fand, ihr von dem Traum zu erzählen, war seine Stimme so rau und heiser als habe er den ganzen Tag geschrien „Der Traum … er war nicht nur über dich ..." seine Stimme versagte. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er, weiter: „Ich … ich habe gesehen, dass ich mich der dunklen Seite anschließe, um dich davor zu bewahren bei der Geburt zu sterben."_Und das ich dich letztendlich selbst töte_ fügte Anakin in Gedanken hinzu. Die Verzweiflung darüber umschlang sein Herz.

_Du kannst sie nicht retten, nicht einmal die dunkle Seite vermag es _… raunzte ihm die unheilvolle Stimme in seinem Herzen zu: _Du wirst sie verlieren und du kannst nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, sie wird sterben …_

Der Schmerz übermannte ihn fast, er schloss seine Augen, dieser Schmerz brannte schlimmer als jede Kriegsverletzung. Padme war ganz ruhig, sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange, seine Augen öffneten sich wieder und er blickte sie an. „Und unser Baby … was passiert mit ihm?" fragte sie, nun beide Arme wie schützend um ihren gewölbten Bauch gelegt. Padme sah so zerbrechlich aus. „Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Anakin mit schwacher Stimme. Padme nickte.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie sie ihren Tod ruhig akzeptierte. Seinen Blick auf Padme gerichtet sagte Anakin: „Es wird nicht dazu kommen Padme. Ich lasse es nicht zu. Ich hätte meine Mutter retten können. Einen Tag früher, eine Stunde … ich …" er kämpfte gegen den wieder aufsteigenden Schmerz an. _Sie ist tot, du_ _hast sie getötet,_ die Worte aus seiner Vision schienen ihn zu verfolgen. „Es wird nicht so weit kommen. Diese Vision wird nicht wahr werden …"

Padme nickte. „Das habe ich auch nicht geglaubt. Weder das du ein … Sith wirst, noch das ich bei der Geburt sterbe. Hier auf Cruscant sterben keine Frauen bei der Geburt – nicht einmal die Zwielichter in den unteren Ebenen." Sie stockte kurz „… und du Ani … ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich der dunklen Seite zuwenden könntest … weshalb sollten die Sith dir dabei helfen wollen mich zu retten? … Vielleicht war dein Traum gar keine Vision, sondern einfach nur eine Art Metapher.". „Padme meine Träume sind direkt. Ich hätte gemerkt, wenn es sich um eine Metapher gehandelt hätte …" er berührte mit seiner menschlichen Hand ihre Wange, in seinen Augen lag ein trauriger Ausdruck, der den Klang seiner Stimme wieder zuspiegeln schien.

„Vielleicht hast du recht und dein Traum hat dir wirklich die Zukunft gezeigt … aber warum hast du dann Hilfe bei den Sith und nicht bei den Jedis gesucht?" fragte Padme sanft. Es breitete ihr Sorgen, ihn so aufgewühlt zu sehen.

„Meine Träume zeigen mir nicht alles, sondern nur Bruchteile … Ich weiß selbst nicht wirklich warum … vielleicht … in meiner Vision hat mir Palpatine erzählt, dass die Macht der Sith so groß sei, dass man selbst den Tod mit ihr aufhalten könnte."

„Palatine hat dir was …?"Sie konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Padme war schockiert, sie wusste, dass die Sith Anakin für die dunkle Seite gewinnen wollten, aber sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten … Padme wusste nicht, was sie mehr aufwühlte. Die Möglichkeit, dass Anakin im Glauben sie durch die dunkle Macht retten zu können ein Sith werden könnte oder das Palpatine ihn überhaupt erst auf diese Idee bringen würde. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir lieber nicht davon erzählen sollen …" begann Anakin, der den schockierten Ausdruck in Padmes Gesicht kaum ertragen konnte. Padme die ihre Gedanken wieder gesammelt hatte und den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fasste nach seiner Hand und suchte seinen Blick „ nein, es war gut das Du mir davon erzählt hast …Weißt du, was das bedeuten könnte? Es könnte sein … vielleicht ist Palpatine ein Sith…" Anakin schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf „Nein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Sith ist …"

„Aber findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass er so viel über die Sith weiß? ... Vielleicht solltest du ObiWan davon erzählen …"

„Obiwan, davon erzählen? ..." Anakins Brust schloss sich wie eine Faust um sein Herz. „Nein ...Du weißt er würde fragen stellen."

„Er ist dein bester Freund, Ani. Vielleicht ahnt er schon etwas." Erwiderte sie.

„Wenn er etwas ahnt, dann ist das eine Sache. Etwas ganz anderes ist es, ihn offen damit zu konfrontieren."

„Aber er könnte uns helfen, du selbst hast mir einmal gesagt, dass er klug wie Yoda und so mächtig wie Mace Windu ist …"

„Padme, versteh doch … wenn er von uns erfährt … Er gehört dem Rat an. Er müsste mich melden. Und …" Anakin stockte.

„Und?"

Er wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab und blickte wieder auf die die Stadt, deren einzige Lichtquelle die rötlichen Flammen waren. Nach einer Weile sagte er „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er auf meiner Seite ist."

„Auf deiner Seite? Was soll das heißen, Ani?"

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu ihr und sagte: „Er ist Mitglied des Jedi-Rates, Padme. Ich weiß, dass man vorgeschlagen hat, mir den Status eines Meisters zu geben – ich bin mächtiger als jeder lebende Jedi Meister. Aber jemand blockiert mich. Obiwan könnte mir sagen wer und warum, aber er schweigt, darüber … Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er sich im Jedi Rat für mich einsetzt." Anakins Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der Vision ab, ja er würde einen Platz im Jedi Rat bekommen, aber nur durch die Hilfe von Palpatine. Die Jedis vertrauten ihm nicht, es war offensichtlich, also warum sollte er ihnen länger sein Vertrauen schenken?

„Keiner von ihnen traut mir. Keiner. Weißt du, was ich fühle, wenn sie mich ansehen?" Seine Augen wurden freudlos wie die leere Nacht. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wem ich trauen kann"

„Anakin!" Padme griff nach seinem Arm „Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Ich fühle bei ihnen Furcht, absurde Furcht …" In seinen Augen lag Schmerz und Enttäuschung. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das sie mich nur benutzen, um an ihr Ziel zu gelingen. Sie sind nicht besser als die Sith." Er wollte weinen und zornig sein, er wollte seinen Zorn zur Waffe machen, die ihn für immer befreite. Aber er durfte es nicht zu lassen, dass der Zorn ihn beherrschte, um Padmes willen. Anakin hörte Yodas Worte in seinem Gedächtnis widerhallen:_ Zorn zu Hass führt und mit Hass man bestreitet den Weg der Sith. _Er musste versuchen seinen Zorn zu zügeln. „Sag so etwas nicht! Die Jedi sind deine Familie. Obiwan ist dein Freund, er würde dir nie in irgendeiner Weise schaden."versuchte Padme ihn zu erinnern.

„Du bist die einzige Person, die mir wirklich wichtig ist" erwiderte Anakin darauf „Du und das Baby ihr seid jetzt meine Familie, nicht die Jedi…nicht mehr".

Padme hatte ihren Blick nun leicht von ihm abgewandt, es machte sie zwar einerseits glücklich, dass sie und das Baby ihm so wichtig waren, aber andererseits bereiteten ihr Anakins Worte auch große Sorgen. „Ich hatte daran gedacht, einen … anderen Ort aufzusuchen und unser Kind nicht hier zu Welt zu bringen …" sagte sie leise „ um dich zu schützen. Damit du im Orden bleiben kannst."

„Ich will gar nicht im Orden bleiben … verstehst du nicht, es gibt nichts mehr, das mich bei ihnen hält." Anakin nahm Padmes Gesicht sanft zwischen seine Hände, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste – sie sollte erkennen, dass er jedes einzelne Wort ernst meinte. „Schütze mich nicht. Das ist nicht nötig. Wir müssen wenn dann darüber nachdenken, wie wir dich schützen können. Denn ich möchte nur, dass wir zusammen sind. Solange wir zusammen sind, ist alles gut."

„Und wir werden zusammen sein" sagte sie, sichtlich gerührt von seinen Worten. „Aber bitte verlasse nicht die Jedi … auch wenn du es jetzt vielleicht abstreitest, ich weiß sie bedeuten dir viel und ich weiß, wie viel es dir bedeutet, ein Jedi zu sein … Vielleicht wissen sie einfach nur nicht, wie sie mit dir umgehen sollen …"

„Selbst wenn sie mir noch etwas bedeuten sollten, heißt das noch lange nicht das ihnen mein Leben ebenfalls etwas bedeutet … Sie misstrauen mir nicht nur, sie benutzen mich. Ich bin ihnen völlig egal, wenn nötig, wären sie wahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern jederzeit dazu bereit mich zu opfern." Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er konnte ihnen einen Grund für ihr Misstrauen und ihre Furcht geben. Er konnte ihnen zeigen, was er im Generalsquartier an Bord der Invisible Hand in sich entdeckt hatte. Ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht nur ein Spielball ihrer Entscheidungen war.

Etwas davon musste in seinem Gesicht erkennbar gewesen sein, denn er sah einen Schatten von Zweifel in Padmes Augen, nur für eine Sekunde, nicht mehr als ein kurzes Aufblitzen, aber es brannte sich wie ein Lichtschwert in ihn. Er erschauderte und aus dem Schaudern wurde ein Zittern, er bebte am ganzen Leib, als er Padme an sich zog und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Ihre starke, süße Wärme kühlte ihn gerade genug ab.

„Padme …" murmelte Anakin „Oh, Padme es tut mir so leid. Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe. Nichts davon spielt eine Rolle. Bald gehöre ich nicht mehr zum Orden. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du fortgehst und unser Kind irgendwo anders zur Welt bringst. Ich werde für dich da sein Padme. Immer. Ganz gleich, was geschieht."

„Ich weiß Ani, ich weiß" sie wich ein wenig zurück und sah zu ihm auf. Tränen funkelten im Feuerschein wie rote Edelsteine.

Rot wie Lava.

Er schloss seine Augen.

„Es wird kalt. Komm gehen wir wieder zurück ins Bett."

„Hm, ja du hast recht." Er stellte fest, dass er wieder atmen konnte und aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Nur die Bilder seiner Vision, das wusste er, würden ihn nicht so schnell wieder verlassen.


End file.
